I would give everything and do anything!
by dbzfreak2003
Summary: Trunks is very immature and mischevious but Bulma has the last straw with his immaturity and he has to pay the price. Marron helps through the ruff times which they fall in love together! This fic. is hilarious and gurantee to laugh your butt off.*check o
1. Default Chapter

I would give everything and do anything!!  
  
"Trunks!! Wake up NOW!!!!" Bulma screamed through the long hallways of Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks Pov.  
  
I moaned slowly hearing my mother's voice screaming at me. I felt my body ache from the sore muscles I had from training with my father yesterday. I grumbled not wanting to wake up from my peaceful sleep.  
  
I slightly turn over to see the time acknowledging it was 6:30 a.m. I mumble to myself realizing today was the big day my senior year of high school. I got out of bed hearing my bones crack slightly as I stood up and walked slowly to take a refreshing shower as I stripped out of my clothes and step in the shower. I thought about the big plan my buddies and me had plan today. Today was going to be a day like no other ordinary day. I thought to myself.  
  
As I finished cleaning myself I threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top to show off my muscles and walked downstairs slowly still aching from yesterday as I saw my mother preparing breakfast and my father stuffing 3 to 4 pancakes in his mouth. I grumbled again acknowledging everyone I was there and ready to eat. My mother turned around from the stove and handed me a plate of pancakes as my sister came strolling in seating next to father smiling ear from ear.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked very grouchy and still tired.  
  
"OH! I just can't wait for school!! I can't wait to see my friends and start a new year!! Im so happy im starting 8th grade!!" Bra said cheerfully drinking some orange juice slowly.  
  
"Well that's great sweetie!! Im glad you feel that way!!" Bulma said putting some bacon on the table and seating herself down.  
  
I grumbled again now wanting to hear about her excitement over school as I stuff the rest of my pancakes in my mouth chewing slowly.  
  
"Trunks you should be excited like your sister!! Its your Senior year!!" my mother said as I ignored her comment stuffing some bacon in my mouth.  
  
"You should at least try to act happy Trunks!!!!!!!" my mother said again getting a little frustrated with my attitude as I stood up putting my dishes up and walking out the door hearing her grumbled something about my attitude and acting like my father sometimes.  
  
I picked up my keys to my F150 truck and walked outside. I jumped in my vechile and started the engine only to hear it sputter. I sighed to myself and try again only to hear it sputter once more. I literally wanted to bang my head on the steering wheel from aggravation. I did not need this trouble now not on the big day.  
  
I took my keys out the starter and walk back inside the house grabbing the phone dialing the only true friend I had who knew the real me. MARRON.  
  
"Hello??" I asked acknowledging someone picking up.  
  
"Hello!!" Marron said on her cell phone as she turned down her radio in her car.  
  
"Hey Marron!!" I said.  
  
"OH! Hey Trunksie!!" Marron said giggling lightly knowing I hated that nick name.  
  
"Listen Marron I need a ride to school!" I said rudely getting straight to the point.  
  
"Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Marron said acknowledging my grouchy mood.  
  
"MARRON I DON'T NEED THIS NOW!!" I NEED A RIDE B/C OF MY DAMN SHITTY TRUCK WON'T START!!!" I said rudely again  
  
"WELL FINE MR. HOT PANTS. I'LL PICK YOU UP BUT YOU OWE ME ONE MISTER!!!" Marron said hanging up immediately.  
  
I sighed to myself knowing I really got her pist. I knew that I shouldn't had take out my anger on her. She has help me a lot! There were times when I could always cry on her shoulder and she would never tell anyone. Marron was the only friend I could trust. I know we had our arguments before but we always forgave each other and start back fresh again.  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"  
  
I lost my train of thought when I heard her beep the car as I walked outside again and jumped in her corvette. I didn't say anything as I threw my booksack in the back seat as we drove off.  
  
"So what did you do this past weekend?" Marron asked hating when they argue and feeling the awkward slience.  
  
"For me to know and for you to never find out!" I said making her scowl.  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean?" Marron asked out of curiosity.  
  
"You find out soon enough but only if we get caught!" I said as we pulled up into the school parking lot.  
  
"OH ! so you and your "so called friends" are planning something huh?" Marron asked as I just flash her a smirk getting out of the car and heading towards the cafeteria to meet up with Goten and get something to eat again.  
  
I heard her slam the door as I walked away and into the cafeteria. I saw Goten and my buddies in the distance to far right hand corner pigging out on there food. I sat myself down next to them and grab a couple of Gotens biscuits as he scowled at me!!  
  
"SORRY! Couldn't help myself." I said as he went back to eating.  
  
"SO what's the plan?" Ubb asked smirking.  
  
"Well here it goes we................."  
  
OK GUYS HERE IS MY FIRST CHAPTER!! I know I promise a lot of humour and it is soon to come but this is just a start!! I want to thank all of those who reviewed my last story I really appreciate it and I hope you like this one!! ALL OF YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY SEASON AND GOD BLESS ALL!! 


	2. Schedules and the big Plan!

I would give everything and do anything!!  
  
Last Chapter!  
  
"SO what's the plan?" Ubb asked smirking.  
  
"Well here it goes we................."  
  
XXXXX  
  
After explaining the plan to my friends describing every detail to Goten for he wouldn't screw it up. I stood up and left the caferteria heading to my locker right by Marron's. I smiled at her seeing her grabing her notebooks and packing them up in her booksack.  
  
"So are you ready for your first day?" Marron asked  
  
"Well im not that excited but lets just say I remember this day forever." I said smirking again making her scrunch up her eyebrows.  
  
"Well whatever you and your friends are planning you better make sure your mother doesn't find out or she threaten you to take over C.C.!!" Marron said smirking and walking away as I shudder at the thought of me taking over C.C. I just closed my locker not taking the advice she told me and heading to first hour but if I only took her advice seriously.  
  
I found my first hour and realized it was the worst teacher I could have gotten in the whole school. I sat in designated seat and realized Marron was right beside me. I was confused now! I look at my scheduled paper and realized they had put me in Honors classes. My jaw literally dropped!! I was screwed now!!  
  
"Trunks? Are you lost??" Marron asked quietly as I just shook my head no still looking at my schedule paper. Marron immediately grabbed the paper out of my hands and giggled. I cross my arms and look at her angrily.  
  
"Well good luck!!" Marron said as I just sighed thinking this day was not the best of days.  
  
"Then you add your significant digits together by dividing the reciprocal." Mrs. Marcark said as I was lightly falling asleep from boredom then everything went black as I fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"MR. BRIEFS!!!" MR. BRIEFS!! WAKE UP NOW MISTER!" Mrs. Marcark screamed in my ear making me jump 10 feet high.  
  
I grabbed my sore ears as my sayian senses kick in from the screaming. I looked around and notice everyone laughing and Mrs. Marcark with a frustrated expression plastered on her face.  
  
"Mr. Briefs I suggest if you want to pass this class you wake up now or you can head straight to Principal Mary." Mrs. Marcark said as I shudder and smiled politely at her.  
  
"Good!!! Now get up and copy down some notes!!" Mrs. Marcark said as I pick up a pencil and copied notes that was on the blackboard.  
  
I lightly heard giggling coming from Marron as I stuck out my tongue at her only to hear Mrs. Marcark screamed at me again but I was saved by the bell as I ran off as fast as I could.  
  
I ran the corner and slow downed as I enter the main hall heading to the gym for P.E.! Marron came behind putting her hands over my eyes and giggled.  
  
"Marron I know its you!!" I said smirking.  
  
"Well Mr. Hot Pants looks like you and Mrs. Marcark have a friendly relationship!" Marron said as I shook my head giggling lightly myself.  
  
"You can say that again!!!" I said sarcastically making her smirk.  
  
"So where you heading now?" Marron asked grabbing my schedule paper again out of my booksack pocket and reading it.  
  
"Oh so you heading to P.E.!! Well its probably the only class you'll pass!!" Marron said as I gave her a puppy face acting like it hurt my feelings but she knew better. I knew she was right! Ever since highschool I gave up trying to earn good grades and focus more on partying and having fun though it was probably my mother forcing the school to pass me last year to get me in the 12th grade.  
  
I did kinda feel ashamed for letting myself down to this! It was hard to realize that I used to do so good in school and actually used my genius side my mother gave me. I JUST LOST MY TOUCH AND GAVE UP!  
  
"HEY WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Marron said making come out of my dazed.  
  
"Whats wrong you look like you seem upset?" Marron asked as I just shook my head no as she gave a puppy face making me giggle.  
  
"Well good luck next hour!! I'll see you during lunch!!" Marron said kissing my cheek and heading off to her next class. I smiled again heading to P.E. class ready for my plan to begin.  
  
OK GUYS KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I DECIDED TO PUT IT UP BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GURANTEE TO LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF!!! LETS JUST SAY TRUNKS PLAN GOES DOWN HILL!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE PLAN IS!! IT BE INTERESTING WHAT YALL THINK IT WOULD BE. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND GODBLESS. 


	3. hormones, action and discoveries

I would give everything and do anything!!  
  
Last Chapter!  
  
"Well good luck next hour!! I'll see you during lunch!!" Marron said kissing my cheek and heading off to her next class. I smiled again heading to P.E. class ready for my plan to begin.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
I entered the gym and meet up with Goten, Ubb, and Jack! I waved at them as they waved back.  
  
"Looks like Mrs. Shamoo still here!!" Jack said pointing to the old coach Mrs. Beverly. She was very fat and was very evil.  
  
"Mr. Briefs looks like I have you again this time but I intend to make sure I keep a eye on you!!" Mrs. Beverly said smirking evilly making me shudder as I nodded my head politely.  
  
After the coaches handed out our P.E. uniforms we went in the dressing rooms to change. I quickly slip on my P.E. uniform as well as my friends ready for our plan to come in action.  
  
We slowly walked out the dressing room and slip by in the back doors of the gym and made our way outside. We came to the back wall of the gym as we removed bricks very fast. we slipped through the whole we made and pass through the water pipes underground.  
  
We finally made our destination with 3 little wholes through a small brick wall. Jack, Ubb and myself went to the wholes looking through them and set our eyes on heaven. I licked my lips in anticipation as I saw the cheerleaders showering. I heard Ubb giggle with excitement as we watched every move carefully. I made sure Goten was standing guard to make sure any teachers would pass by as I sat there my mouth wide open in awe.  
  
"Shit man!! I can't see anything!!" Jack said trying his best to see something.  
  
"SHHHHH! Be quite will ya!!" Ubb said loudly.  
  
"HEY WHO'S THERE???" Becca said one of the cheerleaders hearing Ubb. "I heard a male voice" another cheerleader said. I smirked evilly using my genius side my mother gave me.  
  
"Its your hygienist making sure your ladies are very healthy and well keep.!!" I said smirking the whole time.  
  
"And I must say yall ladies are doing a very good job" Ubb said smirking  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Becca said sarcastically.  
  
I giggled to myself as my hormones started to kick in. I stuck my tongue inside one of the wholes flipping it around but quickly took it out as one of the cheerleaders spatter soap on it. I spitted the bitter taste of soap out of my mouth as I heard the cheerleaders giggle. I smirked evilly again.  
  
I quickly came up with an idea. I unzip my pants and slip down my boxers quickly putting my dick in one of the wholes making it stand up in attention!!  
  
"AAHHHH!!" the cheerleaders giggled.  
  
I whistled "here Lassie" as I whistled again making all of the cheerleaders giggle again but it soon turn awkwardly quiet when all of a sudden I felt something or someone grabbed my dick and roughly pulling it. I groaned in pain trying to figure out what was happening and to pull away.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARD SHOW YOURSELF!! SOMEONE CALL PRINCIPAL MARY NOW!!!" Mrs. Beverly screamed pulling harder.  
  
I finally manage to pull away from the grip when I realized its was Coach Beverly. I ran outside as Ubb and Jack followed passing through our brick whole we made. But when we reached outside we saw Principal Mary with a scowl on her face.  
  
"SO YOU BOYS HAVING FUN??" she said smirking evilly.  
  
I quickly looked around for Goten but didn't find him anywhere near!! I was very pist now. I should of known better than leave Goten to stand guard. He probably ran off to the cafeteria I thought but soon I was being pulled by my ear.  
  
"FOLLOW ME MR. BRIEFS!!" Principal Mary said walking me through the school halls and to the office pulling my ear roughly as well as my friends.  
  
"I suppose I should call all of your mothers!!" Principal Mary said as she went in her office making my friends and me seat outside her office. I watched the clock tick by as I noticed Coach Beverly walking in Principal Mary office looking very angry.  
  
I sighed to myself as I waited knowing all to well I was in so much trouble now!!  
  
OK GUYS I KNOW EVERY CHAPTER I PUT UP IS KINDA SHORT BUT IM REALLY SORRY I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! Anyway I want to thank all of those who haved reviewed yall are very nice! This was so far the funniest chapter and they will be more to come but till then stay tune and please review!! Godbless all! 


	4. followed Marron and you will end up in J...

I would give everything and do anything!!  
  
Last Chapter!  
  
"I suppose I should call all of your mothers!!" Principal Mary said as she went in her office making my friends and me seat outside her office. I watched the clock tick by as I noticed Coach Beverly walking in Principal Mary office looking very angry.  
  
I sighed to myself as I waited knowing all to well I was in so much trouble now!! XXXXXXXXX  
  
I sat there what felt like eternity as I fiddle with my thumbs trying to calm myself down.  
  
Ubb had already left with his mother and Jack was still in the Principal office.  
  
I sighed to myself again "How was I going to talk my way out of this one?" I thought  
  
"Trunks? Trunks?" Marron whispered.  
  
I heard my name whispered and noticed Marron by some lockers outside the office.  
  
"Hey!" I said but quickly shut up as one of the secretary's gave me a evil glare. I frowned trying to use sign language to Marron but I didn't get a response as one of the secretary's close the window shades blocking my view to Marron.  
  
I scowled at the secretary as she gave me a evil glare again.  
  
I soon heard the Principal door click open and saw Jack and his angry mother. I smiled politely as his mother gave me a scowl. She grabbed Jack by the ear and literally drag him out of the office.  
  
I gulped as I realized it was my turn but sighed a relief when I noticed my mother hadn't arrived. But my world came tumbling down as she just walked in the door with anger written all over her face. I immediately put my head down avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs!! Im so happy you arrived we have a long conversation ahead of us!" Principal Mary said as directed my mother inside her office shutting the door tightly.  
  
I sighed a big relief. I soon raised my hand to get the attention of the secretary. She rolled her eyes at me "What do u want now Mr. Briefs?"  
  
she said frustrated.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom!" I said in a desperate plea to escape. She rolled her eyes once more and pointed her finger to the door as I walked out the door for my one chance to find Marron.  
  
I briskly walked to the lockers where I saw Marron last but no sign of her was found. I frowned to myself when I finally noticed her sipping water at the water fountain. I smiled from ear to ear.  
  
I came up behind her pushing her head down making water splatter all over her face as her eye liner dripped down her face.  
  
She gave me a evil scowl as I giggled.  
  
"So you think that's funny!!" Marron said with a evil stare as she splatter water all over my pants especially near my crotch.  
  
I scowled back at her with a evil glare but I was soon disturbed as I heard one of the secretary calling my name and walking down the hall.  
  
I instantly grabbed Marron hands and ran inside the Janitors room bringing Marron with me. The smell of clorox and bleach enter my nostrils. I scrunched up my nose instantly feeling myself about to sneeze.  
  
"Mr. Briefs!! Where are you young man??" the secretary screamed with anger.  
  
I felt myself losing control of my sneeze but it was soon stopped as Marron put her finger under my nose in a attempt to stop my outburst. She smiled softly and put a other finger againist her smooth lips as if I was a child saying *shh* to me!  
  
I nodded holding back my sneeze as I realized how close our bodies where in such a small room. I noticed her delicious lips and curves around her body.  
  
I felt myself getting a hard on instantly. I tried my best to spread a distance between us but I only gave us away when I knocked some mops and brooms over. The sound of brooms and mops falling on the ground clutter loudly ringing in my sensitive ears.  
  
I shut my eyes in a attempt to pray to Dende that now one heard the cluttering sound but Dende wasn't with me as the secretary immediately opened the door. The sight of me and Marron in a close embrace and my pants still wet from the water splatter earlier was not a good sight as the secretary jaw dropped. She was utterly was in shock.  
  
"This is not what it looks like!!!!" I said in a attempt to get out of this situation. The secretary rolled her eyes grabbing me by the hair and Marron by the ear.  
  
"SO YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS HUH??" she said making me shudder with fear as the thought of my mother reaction to the situation I gotten ourselves into.  
  
I knew that sneaking a peek at the cheerleaders was bad enough but the situation between me and Marron was far much worse.  
  
*if only I could convince them what really happen in the janitor room* I thought to myself as we were drag to the office.  
  
When I got there all I saw was my mother angry face waiting for my arrival.  
  
OK GUYS HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE U LIKE IT. SO WHAT IS TRUNKS TO DO IN THIS SITUATION HUH?? Looks like Trunks drag Marron into to this now so how is she going to get out of this!! Only time will tell. WELL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER HAD A LITTLE HUMOUR. Gotta go so God Bless all!! 


	5. Just read please!

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated lately ive been so so so so busy!! Everything to the hospital to hell and back basically!! But the reason Im saying this message is b/c tom. Feb 1. 2003 I be putting a new chapter and plan to keep up on my chapters so please review and please keep in touch!! Thank u so much and God Bless all!! 


	6. Feelings and Pains

*if only I could convince them what really happen in the janitor room* I thought to myself as we were drag to the office.  
  
When I got there all I saw was my mother angry face waiting for my arrival  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I gently sat inside the car and lightly put on my seat belt. I look in the rear view mirror only to see Marron slightly upset. She frowned as I fiddle my fingers feeling guilty about the childish act I put her through. Though my pride would never admit that I did such wrong doings. I was literally about to pop as I though of the consequences I would get from my mother. I felt myself look through the side window to notice my mother opening the car door and situating herself into the driver seat. Her face was still red as a Tomato with anger. I felt myself cringe as I saw her slam her door shut and start the engine. I smile a crooked frown only to get a pair of evil eyes from my mom. I sighed to myself as the trip to Marron's house started.  
  
As we drove through town I couldn't help but think back  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"OUCH!!" I yelled as my mother pulled on my ear just finding out what I did to the cheerleaders.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs I found these two young teenagers in the Janitors room in a intimate situation as you could see!!" the secretary said as she pointed to my wet spot on my pants.  
  
I cringed again as my mother pulled harder on my ear.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! DO U KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED FOR YOU TO GET TO THIS POINT AND HERE U ARE TRYING TO SCREW AROUND !!! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT U BETTER THEN THIS!!!" Bulma screamed as the principal and secretary gasped at the foul language.  
  
"MOM PLEASE IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" I said attempting to calm her down.  
  
"WELL AS I CAN TELL U HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!" Bulma yelled again.  
  
"MOM I.I" I tried to say but my mother drag me outside.  
  
"THAT'S IT YOUR COMING HOME NOW AND WE DROPPING MARRON OFF NOW!!!" Bulma yelled as Marron followed the angry woman.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
I sighed to myself again as I watched the trees fly by out the window. Mom was speeding it with her anger building up more and more. The zoom by as we came to Marron's house. Lucky for her she was only suspended one day being caught with me in the Janitors room. But as for me time could only tell. My mother was sure enough to tell me when we were to get home.  
  
I cursed myself inside my head for being the horny bastard I was. My fathers genes were already starting to kick in and my mother wasn't very happy. I feared my mother more then I feared my father. She always had this temper I couldn't understand of settle with. I know in the back of my mind that Im stronger then her or that I could easily just flinched when she pulled my ear or slap me but the fear for her inside me is more painful. My sayian side has never been able to settle with her anger. I always felt like a hurt puppy only wanting to find myself in a corner curled up trying to lick my hurt wounds. But my mother always seem to hurt my pride more then physical abuse. AS FOR AS MY FATHER IT WAS PHYSICAL ABUSE WHEN I CAN NEVER PLEASE HIM WITH MY POWERS.  
  
But as for right now I can only pray to Dende to have mercy on me as my mother pulled up in our driveway.  
  
ALRIGHT GUYS I KNOW I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE OUT FEB. 1 AND I KNOW IM VERY LATE BUT PLEASE EXCUSE ME B/C I BEEN VERY ILL. I TRY TO KEEP IN TOUCH WITH MY NEXT CHAPTERS SO PLEASE STAY TUNE AND AS ALWAYS GOD BLESS AND PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. Letting u know! WUZ UP!

Ok guys! I know all of u are getting furstrated with me not updating as oftern! It seems like time flies in my own lil world! NEXT thing I know its been more than a month before I update! SO here some good news! If everything goes as plan tom. 4-9-03 I will update!! I been having a lot of ideas brewing in my head! And some great experiences in my life right now to add to the story! I LIKE TO SEND A SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND KEEP THERE PATIENCE WITH ME!! So here to u! b/c u are the guys that keep this story going!!  
  
(I would just like to suggest some very good anime movies and episodes out there!! Ceres Celestial Legend (waring make u cry so dramtic but awesome)_! Fruits Basket kicks ass and down right hilarious) 


	8. PresidentWHAT?

I felt myself going weary on the idea entering the house. I enter slowly as my mother enters right after me. I glanced at the stairwell wishing I could dive upstairs but was quickly pulled to the sofa by my ear. My mother let go as I sat down. I look down avoiding eye contact hoping and praying this punishment would be a slap on the wrist.  
  
"I can not believe you! What in heavens name possess you to do something so childish!!!" Bulma said  
  
I look down hard focusing on the wooden floor as if I was studying the wood trying to avoid the yelling and eye contact my mother was given me.  
  
"I want a answer Trunks and now!!" my mother yelled louder.  
  
I shrug my shoulders symbolizing I didn't know why.  
  
"You always mess things up Trunks!! No matter how hard I try to give you the best you slip up on immature and stupid acts!!"  
  
"Im so disappointed in you! I know I raised you better then this!!" Bulma yelled more trying to knock some sense into her son.  
  
"Im sorry" I said trying to sound like a innocent child hoping it would work.  
  
"It always "Im sorry" with you Trunks!! It doesn't work like that in the real world! That's why I decided that you need to learn some responsibility and learn it the hard way." She yelled as I raised a eyebrow confused.  
  
"Whether you like it or not your working as President of Capsule Corps. I pulled you out of school and decided this was the only way beside the fact of what you did to Ms. Mrs. Beverly she will defiantly fail you again." Bulma said watching her son reaction.  
  
My mouth dropped literally. How was this suppose to happen. I can't do this. Im to young for this. I still want to party sleep with more girls before all this. Now I won't have this time to do anything. I was such in a daze I didn't hear my mother telling me to go to my room.  
  
"Trunks go to your room now mister!!" she yelled louder as I heard her this time dragging myself upstairs.  
  
"Stay in your room and don't come out! I 'll check on you later for supper and bring your food to you. And remember you start work 5:00 a.m. you hear me!" Bulma yelled as she watched her son go upstairs.  
  
I grunted wanting Dende to take me and literally save me from my torture hell I was expecting.  
  
Ever had one of those dreams as you fall down a cliff inside a car and crashed down hard jumping in your sleep.  
  
That's how I felt as I heard my mom yelled in my hear to wake me up for work.  
  
I jumped so high as my heart raced.  
  
"Get up! Take a shower and I get you out some formal and professional clothes for you!" my mom said pointing to the bathroom door.  
  
I look at her puzzled raising my eyebrow realizing what time it was.  
  
"Don't give me that look on your face! You heard me get up!" Bulma yelled.  
  
As she pulled down my blankets and yanking my arm as I fought back feeling embarrass only in my dark blue boxers and not wanting to go!  
  
I felt like a little child not wanting to get up or get a spanking.  
  
But somehow beside my strength my mom pulled me in the bathroom pointing to the shower stall. I knew in the back of my mind I could go SSJ escaping into the window and flying off but I knew when I would get back home I would be in more trouble then I was already in.  
  
I sighed as she walk out the door leaving me be. I started the water letting it adjust. It was luke warm feeling good on my body. I lather my soap and rub all over my chest and various parts of my body! *u know what im talking about lol!*  
  
I rinse off when I heard my mother yell my name to tell me to hurry. I sighed again wishing I could stay in forever. I grunted stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist.  
  
I open my door into my room and saw a crisp clean blue long sleeve button shirt with some elegant black pants and a sliver tie on my bed.  
  
I grunted even more dreading to wear such ridiculous clothes.  
  
"Im going to make breakfast down stairs then you will report downstairs eat breakfast then I get you set up for work.! So suit up and prepare for a long day mister!" My mom said walking out the room. I wanted break something just then and there with my anger rising for such stupid things I had plan today or should I say my mother planned for me.  
  
I slip on my pants buttoning them up and put on my dark blue long sleeve shirt buttoning it up slowly feeling it snug on my body. I tuck in my shirt and put on my black belt.  
  
I grab the sliver tie studying it. "How was I going to figure this out" I mutter to myself. After at least 15 tries. I gave up on the tie literally ripping it in my aggravation and walk down stairs for breakfast.  
  
When I arrived in the kitchen my mouth water smelling crisp bacon and homemade biscuits ready to eat. I rushed to a chair grabbing 7 biscuits and 11 pieces of bacon munching on them loving the taste.  
  
"What do you think your doing!" my mom said raising a eyebrow at me sighing.  
  
I look at her confused still having my mouth stuff with bacon.  
  
"Where your tie! And can you show some damn manners!!" she yelled as I rolled my eyes swallowing my food.  
  
"I ripped it b/c it didn't fit!" I said grabbing another biscuit when she slap my wrist as I winched.  
  
"Don't even think about it mister! That's all for you and don't worry I sure I can find a tie that fits you!"  
  
I moaned not wanting to listen.  
  
"Come here" she said grabbing my arm and leading me back into my room away from the delicious food I so wanted.  
  
Somehow after the pulling and squirming she manage to tie a tie on me fixing it to her liking. It was very tight I felt like a puppy with a collar on me.  
  
"Now that you look half descant. Im going the rules with you so follow me and I lead you to your office, copy room, secretary room, and board room.  
  
I rolled my eyes not wanting to go but felt myself drag on listening to her words.  
  
"This is your secretary Ms. Rachel! She would help you deliver forms in and out your office and type your forms for you." My mom said pointing to Rachel.  
  
She had black ebony long hair with natural curls and ocean deep blue eyes. She wore a short black skirt with flower imprints on it and a tight white shirt that was button half way.  
  
I drooled on myself wanting a piece of her. She was totally sexy and had the tighest ass I ever seen. I lick my lips as I followed mom into the board room.  
  
(Ok guys I know they are a lot of people very mad at me for not updating very soon but I try my best to get this chapter up! I know I have more time to put up more chapters soon b/c I just finish my school so now new chapters will be out soon. In next chapter be prepared!! LoL you laugh your ass off!! But till then have a great day and stay tune ok and pleased with all your heart leave me some reviews and tell me what should maybe happen next! Bye and God Bless!) 


	9. Catching up

Hey guys just catching up with everything and wanted to tell u the disappointed news that I won't be able to finish my story as of right now b/c my life is just really hectic as of late and its seems I never get to upload new chapters but if I am to maybe get a lot of reviews back then maybe I continue. I also considering of actually passing the story to another ones hands so if interested let me know!!!! On the review!! Sorry about the news guys b/c I know how it is I love reading fanfictions of all kinds.  
  
God bless, dbzfreak2003 


	10. Great News!

Hey guys Im sure your wondering what ever happen to ol me! Well im back and ready to roll. I somehow got some inspiration and ready to leap at this fanfiction. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY MY NEW STORIES COMING UP! But first thing first I plan to finish my last story "I would do anything and give everything". So I hope I haven't lost all my old reviewers and hope u enjoy the stories. Peace out and check it all out!  
  
Dbzfreak2003 


	11. Look like Business is picking up for Tru...

She had black ebony long hair with natural curls and ocean deep blue eyes. She wore a short black skirt with flower imprints on it and a tight white shirt that was button half way.  
  
I drooled on myself wanting a piece of her. She was totally sexy and had the tightest ass I ever seen. I lick my lips as I followed mom into the board room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
2 months later!  
  
Her black ebony long hair ran wildly as she moans opening her legs as wide as she could. I thrusted harder grunting as the cherry wooden desk shook and papers flew. I was losing control as she dug her nails in my back climaxing hard moaning my name like music to my ears. I made one final hard thrust climaxing and moaning "Melissa" on top of my lungs. I grunted one last time collapsing. Sweat dripped at the edge of my nose on to her forehead. I was panting with a satisfy smirk I inherited from my father. She smiled a sweet smile kissing my lips feeling fulfilled. I deepen the kiss moaning making it more passionate. I grunted when she pulled away quickly noticing the knocking on the gray dull office doors. I sneered cursing the person behind that gray dull door. I can only imagine it was my secretary reminding me of meetings and meetings for the day. Melissa pulled away from me picking up her clothes scattered around the office and running into my private bathroom. I fixed myself to a decent look opening the locked door plastering a small smile on my face.  
  
"Why do you have to lock this darn doors of yours young man!" Bulma asked being very suspicious.  
  
This past 2 months she was noticing a lot of changes around the office since Trunks has been working. It seem more that he was locking his door more often and noticing a particular somebody visiting him to often.  
  
"I was just trying get some work done mother!" Trunks said smoothly forming a small innocent smile on his handsome face.  
  
She peer over his shoulder noticing papers scattered around the well defined marble floor and the desk in a disorganize manner as she raised her eyebrow.  
  
I smiled a innocent smile noticing my mothers suspicions. I grab her small hand walking out the office door and closing it.  
  
"Well why don't I walk with you to that wonderful chair meeting we have scheduled!" Trunks said in a rather demanding and enthusiastic way.  
  
Bulma only smirked playing his games and tactics.  
  
"Well why don't you get those documents I handed to you this mourning on the financial accounts in your office!" Bulma said watching her son reaction.  
  
Trunks cringed realizing where she was getting at with this one. "Well why don't I get those documents and I'll meet you at the meeting!" Trunks said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
As he was slightly pulling the sliver shiny door knob trying to pry his way back in only to run right into Melissa knocking her down on the hard floor. Her white tank top was very wrinkle as well as her Guchhi black skirt.  
  
" Well Melissa I'm so happy to see you working so hard in your office!" Bulma said having the two trapped and staring intently with glaring blue eyes.  
  
"Mom I can explain this whole ordeal!" Trunks said in a rather confident way making Bulma have steam blowing out her ears with anger.  
  
"Oh don't worry honey I think I have already figure it out for you! Melissa Im sure you can find your way out of this building because your fired!" Bulma said  
  
"OH PLEASE MS. BRIEFS YOU MISUNDERSTOOD US!" Melissa pleaded with innocent deep blue eyes.  
  
"I have no time for your excusing! I suggest you find your way out now and I will have to call security!" Bulma said grabbing her son arm dragging him to his office.  
  
"BITCH!" Melissa sneered running and crying out the building doors.  
  
"You really are pushing it young man! Im losing my patience!" Bulma said with a angry face "I hope your actions were not as I expected but the looks of it you been screwing around haven't you?" Bulma nearly screamed.  
  
"Mom you know I wouldn't do such a thing!" Trunks said hoping and praying Dende would give him such luck for her understanding.  
  
"Oh really explain all this then!" she yelled pointing to the disarranged office.  
  
He only shrugged his shoulders acting as if it was nothing at all.  
  
"Are you even using protection!! You have no idea where she been!!" Bulma said with a worry tone.  
  
"Mom its like I said before you misinterpreting the whole ordeal" Trunks said plead ling  
  
"That's it! There will be no more females walking in or out your office and Im going to make sure of that!" Bulma yelled once more making Trunks ears ache.  
  
"And do you know how Im going to do that young man?" Bulma asked  
  
"UMM ." Trunks responded clueless of his mothers rage actions.  
  
"Im hiring Marron as your part time secretary!!" Bulma said confidently.  
  
"WHAT!! OH COME ON MOM! Don't you think you taking this overboard!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Oh is that so! Well I guess she the one who deserves the job! Because I am going over board on you!" Bulma said walking toward the gray office doors.  
  
"I plan to visit you in the next 15 minutes and Im expecting that this office will be clean and straighten out! UNDERSTOOD?" Bulma asked rage fuming out of her.  
  
"Yes mam" Trunks said bowing his head down staring at the floor intently.  
  
"Good!" Bulma said slamming the doors making Trunks cringed once more.  
  
*Alright guys let me know what yall think and review! I can't wait till the next chapter!!* 


	12. Emotions!

After the task of cleaning my office. I meet my mother at the chair meeting getting evil stares from her now and then. I some how felt the guilt build up inside of me. I knew I was wrong for my actions but my sayian pride wouldn't let me admit it. I squirm in my leather chair under the gaze of my mother. I attempted to take notes from the meeting to seem busy but to my avail it wasn't easy.  
  
After the long meeting I sat as everyone left not moving an inch. My mother didn't move either. I twirled my yellow wooden pencil amazed at how many teeth marks I put into it. My mother came up behind me and grab my shoulder as I seem to calm down a little. She sensed my sorrow as I study the pencil I still twirl in my hands.  
  
"I know you so well Trunks! You can say it is my mother senses I enquire over these years." Bulma said watching her son squirm in his chair.  
  
"Your heart is big Trunks but there are times you need to use that hearts of yours. It always gave you life but one day it give you another life and you'll understand that in the long run!" my mother said as I felt confused by her words. Sayians were meant to be cold and ruthless. Though I'm half human it seemed as if my sayian heritage and culture would show more. I felt weak hearing my mother say those precise words. I felt my dignity soar down into a concrete surface. I am a Prince of Sayians yet no matter how strong I was physically it seem my mother always knew how to hit me hard mentally.  
  
I heard the door click shut realizing she left the over decorated corporate room. I sat in mine leather chair contemplating about my life as I twirl that same wooden pencil. To everyone I was Trunks Briefs the one with all the pretty girls, richest aspects and the party guy who would attend all the booze parties they ever have ending up with the girls in my bed those party nights. But was it really me? I was raised to be the rich kid on the block yet I tasted something more. My thoughts were broken as the wooden antique clocked chimed letting everyone know it was 5:00 o'clock. I quickly rose from my chair I accompany for so long and headed my way to my office. As I walked I heard nothing but my footsteps throughout the halls of C.C. It sounded peaceful as I walked my way getting closer to my office as I turned the corner and entered my office. The smell of fresh lemons enter my nostrils as I noticed the janitor scrubbing the elegant marble floors. I smile a little feeling sympathy for the poor man. Who would apply for such a job unless you really needed the money. I walked slowly to my desk not wanting to slip on the wet floor.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Briefs I was just finishing up in here!" the poor man said slowly rising from his knees that were on the hard marble floor.  
  
I smiled politely nodding my head respected the old man.  
  
"I never seen you so late in your office Mr. Briefs? You must have a big project to work on!" he said as I noticed his small dirty red name tag clipped to his blue uniform.  
  
"I sure do Mr. Ruffles. My life is my big project!" I said slumping myself on my chair as he looked shocked by me calling his name. I smiled pointing to his clip as he smiled back nodding his head realizing he still had it on even after 5:00 o'clock.  
  
"You seem upset Mr. Briefs. I'm sure you'll get her back!" Ruffles said making me realize everyone had probably heard about my actions with Melissa. I looked at him as he smiled his brown aching eyes sparkling.  
  
"You know Mr. Briefs there is saying that might help you feel better about loosing her!" he said as I nodded my head waiting for his response.  
  
"To the world you may be one person but to one person you may be the world!" he said slowly picking up his mops and rags walking slowly out my office doors.  
  
I never heard such wisdom come from a poor man whose job acquired cleaning toilet bowls and scrubbing dirty floors from higher society and educated people who show no mercy to his kind of people. It seem so irrelevant to hear those words and for some reason I took it to heart. I knew I didn't really love Melissa or any other girls I have ever dated. All the girls were for a good lay but to hear those words coming from a man who worked all his life made me tingle in my heart. Maybe I was starting on the wrong path and maybe just maybe my love was right in front of me and I let her go through my fingers as grained sands would. Or would that time come where I would be lost for words to the beauty of love. I chuckled at the thought of my mother reactions would be if I were to settle down growing up being a man that life had plan for me to do. I chuckled once more turning around in my leather chair looking into the cloudy sky as it lightly started to rain. I picked myself up from the comfortable leather chair pulling the string from my office lamp clicking it off and walked out my door locking it tightly. I noticed once more Mr. Ruffles emptying trash cans. I made a small smile pulling out my brown leather wallet and placing two 50 dollars bills in his jacket that hung from the door knob on my office doors. I left the building feeling much better then before and made my way home. 


	13. Secret plans an Rice balls

The rained poured as I focus harder on the road. My windshield wipers were hard at work as I made my way through the busy streets. The traffic was heavy but I made my way home feeling at east when I put my Truck in park. I pulled my umbrella out from under the seat and open the blue and green decorated shield as I walked to the front doors of home sweet home. I notice the pale blue door decorated with a poinsettia wreath reminding me of the chilly Christmas that was soon to come. I walked inside feeling the warmth rushed upon my face as I sighed with relief. I looked around noticing no one near by as I shrugged my shoulders attempting to take off my wet clothes. I was weighed down by the Armani jacket soaked to the bone. I shudder taking it off quickly along with my black dress shoes and socks. I felt my toes hit the hard cold cherry wooden floors making me shudder once more as I dashed to my room for warm clothes. I entered my messy room with documents scatter around I had enquire working as the President of C.C. I sighed feeling disgusted by the thought of me acquiring this job for the rest of my life. I walked in my disarrange closet picking out a pair of denim jeans and a red sweater that had the words in bold letters Wish you were me!! I chuckled to myself not understanding why I would pick out such a sweater. I sighed feeling the comfort of the material of the sweater and jeans. I felt so uncomfortable throughout the long working day with Armani suits and pleaded pants it was the sense of wearing simple clothes that made me smile as I walked out of my room slipping on some blue padded slippers I left by door and made my way for the kitchen as my stomach growled letting me know it was in need to feed.  
  
I walked my way through the living area noticing two figures sitting comfortable on the floral sofa my mother fell in love with. I walked closer noticing my mother and Marron discussing some work that needed to be done at C.C. I smiled at the two making my way through and politely stood there waiting for my mothers attention.  
  
"What do you need Trunksie?" My mom asked making me blush a little by the nickname I often heard from Marron and mother. I noticed Marron sitting there with her long legs crossed over the other as her black skirt she wore hinched up as she moved a little on the floral sofa. I grunted feeling very odd as my vision seem to get very blurry. I shook my head adjusting my eyes as I heard my mother "Are you ok Trunksie? You look a little pale?" I nodded my head and waved my hands letting my mother know I was perfectly fine. "Mom can we talk?" I asked quickly getting straight to the point before she would embarrass me more treating me like a little boy who just skidded his knee against concrete crying for his mother attention.  
  
"Well I'm kinda busy dear? Is it important?" she asked with a worry tone evident in her voice.  
  
"No its fine mom. I was just going to apologize about my actions earlier!" I said not wanting to get into full detail with Marron right there.  
  
She nodded her head accepting my apology and smiled warmly shuing me off in the kitchen telling me that fresh rice balls were made. I form a big smile as I made my way towards the kitchen leaving the two to talk about business.  
  
BACK IN THE LIVING AREA  
  
"I really appreciate this so much Marron!" Bulma said with a warm smile  
  
"Its no problem at all. Besides it's the only way he will learn. I t will defiantly teach him a lesson in love!" Marron giggled at the plans her and Bulma planned for poor Trunksie.  
  
It was the perfect plan that was already in action. Trunks would once and for all get a dose of his own medicine. Bulma and Marron had planned it for a while now and hoped it would stop Trunks immaturity once and for all.  
  
"Just tease him!! Don't go over board with him!! I don't want to be a grandmother any time soon!" Bulma said smirking picking up the chocolate cookies she baked for her warm guest who was like a second daughter to her.  
  
"I would never Ms. Briefs. I know Trunks tactics to well and I would never go that far with him!" Marron said helping Bulma pick up the cookies.  
  
"Though you do realize this is not going to be easy! Its going to take some hard work especially on your part! Its going to be harder then putting a fat boy who loves cake on a diet!" Bulma said giving Marron a warm hug and handshake making it a well deserve deal. Marron smiled as she wink at Bulma giving her an approval and one last hug quickly leaving not wanting Trunks to suspicious with there plans they had instore for him.  
  
******OK GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? What are the plans Marron and Bulma have instore for poor Trunksie? And why Trunks is feeling odd around Marron!! Find out in next chapter and review review review review review!! I guess you get the point now so God Bless and bye bye. 


End file.
